


Just this side of perfect

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Year's Kiss, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s two minutes to midnight but they’ve already got a nice buzz going, none of them practicing enough restraint to wait until midnight before they popped the champagne. Karen’s so giggly and relaxed it seeps into her voice, lighter and softer, Foggy hasn’t stopped smiling for the past two hours, his face now flushed and affectionately warm, and Matt- Matt is taking in all of this, his hands getting fidgety in his lap as the urge to touch, to lean in, to <i>feel</i> builds.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just this side of perfect

It’s two minutes to midnight but they’ve already got a nice buzz going, none of them practicing enough restraint to wait until midnight before they popped the champagne. Karen’s so giggly and relaxed it seeps into her voice, lighter and softer, Foggy hasn’t stopped smiling for the past two hours, his face now flushed and affectionately warm, and Matt- Matt is taking in all of this, his hands getting fidgety in his lap as the urge to touch, to lean in, to _feel_ builds.

He thinks nothing of it when Karen strides over to the entrance of their pantry to make her toast.  
“Here’s to better behaving copy machines in the coming year!” She presses a hand to her lips as another giggle builds up. Matt and Foggy get up to join her. 

“And more paying clients!” Foggy sings, lifting his half empty glass. 

“To justice, and better food from that deli we always end up getting lunch from.” Matt grins, or at least he hopes it’s a grin. His face gets a little numb when he’s buzzed.

“To Nelson and Murdock! And Page!” they cheer, clinking their glasses together. They down their drinks in a second. There’s a lull after, and Matt thinks Foggy’s making a face at Karen. Yup, he’s definitely making a face at her, if her giggle was anything to go by.

“What’s going on?” Matt finally gives in and puts a hand on Foggy’s shoulder since Karen’s standing a little beyond his reach.

“Karen’s got her ‘Fool! You have wandered into my well sprung trap!’ face on,” Foggy says, dropping a deliberate dose of suspicion into his voice. Karen snickers now, doing a delighted little jig before pointing to something above her head. Oh. _Oh_. 

Foggy chuckles softly. “Did you get that? Or are your senses too out of it?”

“I got that just fine,” Matt says, feeling his face heat up. Not from the alcohol this time. “We forgot to take the mistletoe down, didn’t we?”

“And now that it’s midnight, everybody gets to kiss each other!” Karen crows. “Happy new year!” she pecks each of them on the lips, light and soft, just like her voice. Matt gets a whiff of her hair and wishes he could bottle that smell and save it for those days when he doesn’t want to get out of bed.

“So?” the expectation in her question is unmistakable, and Matt doesn’t need any descriptions from Foggy to know that she’s got her eyebrow raised.

Foggy clears his throat. His heart is beating a little faster than normal, but not in a bad way. “So,” he says, his voice soft. Foggy is smiling, and Matt is surprised at the burst of warmth it creates in his chest.

Matt wants to swaddle himself in this moment. He catalogues everything that he smells, hears, tastes and feels, as much as he can. He takes a step towards Foggy and yeah, he can definitely feel the wide smile that’s plastered on his face this time.

“So.”


End file.
